puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Subscriptions
=Subscription Oceans= __TOC__ Subscriptions Can I play on a subscription ocean for free? Yes! Simply launch the game and start playing. What benefits do I get for subscribing to Puzzle Pirates? Puzzle Pirates is a free-to-play game. You can create a pirate and play the game for as long as you wish without paying a dime. However, if you enjoy the game, you may wish to purchase a subscription. Subscribing to Puzzle Pirates provides you with numerous benefits, such as... * Advancement beyond the rank of Cabin Person * Opening your own shop or providing labor for someone else's * Using all types of clothing, swords, mugs, and bludgeons * Having unrestricted access to all the game's puzzles * Visiting exciting sea monster zones and earning exclusive treasure Not only that, but since Puzzle Pirates continues to be actively supported and developed by Three Rings, subscribing to the game allows us to improve it by adding new puzzles, new features, new islands, and more. Your subscription goes straight to making the game more fun! How do I cancel or unsubscribe? Once you've signed up for a subscription plan, you can cancel it at any time from our official billing website. After canceling, you can continue to enjoy any time remaining on your subscription that you've already paid for. If you are unable to find a way to cancel the subscription on your account, and you know your payment method has been charged, then it's possible you are looking at the wrong account. Try checking your other accounts; if necessary, you can request a list of all the account names registered with your e-mail address from this page on our official website. If you are still having problems canceling a subscription after checking all of your accounts, please do not hesitate to contact us via our Puzzle Pirates support form for further assistance. Will I be automatically charged after the first subscription period? Yes. By signing up for a subscription with a credit card, you give us permission to continue to charge your credit card for subsequent months, quarters, or years. How can I avoid being automatically charged the next subscription period? You can make a one-time subscription purchase by choosing the "Buy Subscription Time" option from your account status page. Simply choose your method of payment and you will not be billed again until you make another purchase. You will receive a reminder e-mail a few days before your subscription expires and you can decide whether or not you wish to re-subscribe then. Can I purchase additional time before my current subscription ends? Yes! You can extend your subscription at any time, either by purchasing additional subscription time, or signing up for a new recurring plan. Subscriptions cannot be extended in cases where an additional payment will exceed the current payment maximum for an account or payment method. Subscription Pricing How much does a subscription cost? The cost of a subscription is the same whether it is recurring or one-time. Subscriptions are available in several different durations... *1 Week: $2.95 *1 Month: $9.95 *3 Months: $24.95 *6 Months: $44.95 *1 Year: $74.95 Does a month last a full month, or until the end of the current month? When you subscribe, your account will be active for the duration of your subscription. You will be billed again on the same calendar day in the next month or months, depending on how long your subscription was for. As an example, if you purchase a recurring monthly subscription on March 4th, it will automatically renew itself on April 4th. By a similar token, if you buy a quarter of subscription time on July 18th, your subscription status will expire on October 18th. Other Questions Can I purchase a gift subscription for another player? Yes! Gift subscriptions allow subscribed players to transfer subscription time that they have already paid for to other players. The time given as a gift will be deducted as months of subscription from your account. You cannot gift your last remaining month of subscription time. To gift subscription time to a player, while logged into Puzzle Pirates, type /gift and the chosen player's pirate name. Doing so will open a page that will allow you to enter the amount of months that you would like to gift to the chosen player. When gifting using a player's pirate name, be sure to verify that you have selected the correct recipient and that you used the /gift command on the correct ocean. After you have gifted time to another player, they will be immediately subscribed for the number of months that you selected. Please keep in mind that gift subscriptions are irreversible. Can I subscribe with doubloons? Yes. Coinscribing is the process by which you can use previously purchased doubloons to buy subscription time. One month of subscription time costs 42 doubloons. To trade doubloons for subscription time, please visit our "coinscription" billing page. Can I log in as more than one pirate on one account? Each account can have up to three pirates on all oceans, but to play as two pirates simultaneously, they will need to be on different accounts. I'm ready! How do I purchase? Great! The process is simple and secure, it can be done by clicking on the 'Subscribe' button to the right of the game client or directly from our official website. I have other purchasing questions that you didn't cover here. Try reading the general Payments FAQ, and if you don't find your answer there, please drop us a line using the Puzzle Pirates support form. We'd be happy to help! Category:Official Documentation